Elsword: Complete Division
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: The whole Elgang has completely disbanded from meeting they're objectives to explore Elrios. They retired to their respective homes. More problems than just trouble awaits them. Shippings - Rena x Elsword / Aisha x Raven / Eve x Chung


**_This is going to be rated T because there are stuff like some cursing but not a lot and some little lemon hints._**

**Saki- Okay this story is going to be divided, chapters are going to be Eve x Chung, Raven x Aisha, Rena x Elsword. They will be separated from Eve x Chung (Machines & Guns) and Raven x Aisha (Fire and Ice) and Elsword x Rena(Between Us Knights) The whole story will be called ****_Elsword: Complete Division_**.

**Eve- So this is about me and Chung?**

**Chung- Yay!**

**Raven- Aisha and I are in the next one right?**

**Aisha- I'm sure of it.**

**Rena- What about Elsword and I?**

**Elsword- YEAH!**

**Saki- You'll appear in after Raven x Aisha~**

**Ara- What about me hmm?**

**Saki- Ara will have her own story and I'll let the readers decide who she ends up with. Ara, just won't appear as much...**

**Ara- WHY?!**

**Saki- I just told you...**

**Everyone- Okay~!**

**Elsword- Why is it called complete division though?**

**Ara- Did you not listen? It's because we all divided from the Elgang!**

**Saki- Let's go~!**

* * *

**Character Information -**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Aisha- Void Princess**

**Eve- Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

**Elsword- Lord Knight**

**Rena- Night Watcher**

**(Ara Han has not come out with class info. so she stays in her base class)**

* * *

**Eve's PoV - Hamel - Chung's Home - 8:15 am**

***flashback*  
** The whole group had disbanded after finishing everyone's quota. I'm in the process of rebuilding the nasod race, Chung had freed his father from the demon's possesion, Elsword found his sister, and defeated Berthe, Raven had finally gotten vengeance and was excepted back into Velder, Aisha had recovered the magic ring that had absorbed all her powers, and Rena had saved the El Tree and the whole Elf race, Ara had rescued her brother from the demons and headed back home with him. Everyone head back home Rena and Elsword headed back to Ruben, Ara and Ran headed back to Fahrmann, a dominion north of the Fluone continuent, Aisha and Raven headed to Velder, and I was to head to Altera to go preserve back into the core 'till Chung had asked me if I wanted to go along with him to Hamel. _My dearest Chung, a guardian, a prince, what am I going to do with you?  
_***flashback ends***

There I sat, in a desk, elbows planted while holding my head. I was stressed. I had to plan the wedding alone since my fiance is busy protecting Hamel or training the new recruits. I dropped my head onto the desk and screamed. I've never been this stressed in my life, and now it has to happen.

"Darling! I'm home!" His voice eased me as I hurried how the stairs to give him a hug.

"Darling, can you please, help me with the preparations?"

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about, I have my duties off until the wedding is over."

"That's great! Because today we need you to get fitted for your suit~!"

"Okay, let me just get dressed into less armored clothing. And you should wear something, less elegant, I mean we are just going into town."

I nodded and led him to our master room. I helped him take of his armor and took some clothes for us to change into. We headed out of the house in the suburbs and headed into the big city. A lot of people knew us since we were sorta the saviors of Hamel. Everyone called us _Lady_ or_ Lord_ or _Prince_ or_ Princess_ or even _Mistress_ or _Master_. It was a bit annoying but hey, I somewhat admired it. We reached the destination in around 15 minutes. I pushed Chung inside and told him to get fitted.

"What about you?" He was curious if I was fitted or not.

"I have time on my hands so I got fitted and I also got the Elgang's measurements for their clothing as well."

"This is going to be so much ED..."

"I saved up so don't worry your darling little head okay~?"

Chung sighed and went into a room to get fitted while I looked over the measurement's again. I handed the measurements in asking when the dresses and tuxedo's will be ready. Once they come in I have to send them over to their respectful owners. I heard yells from the room where Chung was getting fitted. I opened the door to see a animal looking Seiker that's shirtless, over some woman with big breasts. It really pissed me off.

"Chung...!" My voice dripped venom as I gave both of them my famous death glare.

"Eve! It's not what it looks like!" Chung backed up a bit.

"You're over some woman shirtless! What do you want me to think huh?!"

"I just-" I had cut him off.

"I'll be waiting for you at home!" I furiously turned around and stomped out of the building. I heard whispers about why wasn't I with Chung but I didn't care. Once I reached home I went up to the room and quickly undressed out of the casual clothing. I picked up my white armor and hurriedly put it on before Chung arrived. I was late by one second. I heard the door room open to see him with his shirt on his shoulders heavily breathing. I pushed him out of the way and walked down the stairs, but suddenly stopped when something gripped my wrist. I tried to break free from the grip but it was to strong for me.

"Where do you plan to go hmm?" He asked me with some worried sort on his face.

"To Ara's house, she's my best friend, I'm sure she'll let me stay for a while..."

"What happens if she doesn't huh?"

"I'll terminate all my feelings and go back to the core in Altera!"

"Do what you want..." Chung tossed my wrist upwards and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "And if both don't work out, don't come back crying to me..." He headed towards the door and opened it.

I passed him and said in his ear, "Why would I come back, all you've been is a playboy, you were always to busy to come see me, probably off with some better woman, so how can I love someone that doesn't care..." I saw him become wide eyed, my statement must have hit him. I walked out regally with the pride passing by neighbors who must have heard our argument. I got onto a airship that led to Fahrmann. I sat alone knees to my face. Some tears fell out of my eyes. _I'm sorry Chung, I was just jealous but I guess I can't reverse time now..._

* * *

**Fahrmann - Ara and Ren's Home - 12:30 pm**

I knocked on their door hoping they'd answer. I sat on the doorstep petting Remy and Moby. The door opened, it was Ara, in an apron.

"Eve! Oh I miss- Your face! It's all puffy!"

"Y-yeah, I got into a fight with Chung..."

"Come in, you must be hungry, and we'll have a bit of girl talk."

I went inside. Ara had grilled up some meat as we ate together, talked about what happened back at the suburbs of Hamel.

"I see, so you went to get Chung fitted, and when you went to go check on him, he was with some girl with a big chest," I nodded and she continued, "So you went back home, got your stuff and left. That's horrible... Do you have a place to stay?"

"Mind if I stay over for a while, I can't go facing Chung, plus he said he didn't want me coming back..." I looked down at my empty plate of food.

"Of course you can stay~! Eve, you are my best friend, this can be like a sleepover! Stay as long as you want because Aren (Ran) is always out with some elf chick, w-what's her name? Oh yeah! Chloe~!" _**(A/N Yes Ran x Chloe...**_** problem?)**

"Thank you very much Ara~" I smiled at her and she smiled back, after a little while we started laughing together.

Around night, Ran still hasn't come back we were on the rug of her room talking about that time I had slapped Elsword into Aisha which nearly dropped her out of a window. We laughed when she had accidentally beat Elsword when she was in her En mode when we first me. We laughed at the old memories. We told each other secrets, we looked at Ran's baby photos and we played with Remy and Moby that whole week. I helped Ara out with her errands, I met some of her old friends in Fahrmann.

"Nighty night Eve~!" Ara faced the other way of the bed as we yawned in harmony getting ready to sleep that night.

"Good night Ara~" I said happily. I closed my eyes but I just couldn't sleep. The thought of Chung had finally come to me. I stayed up 'till midnight. I finally decided I would preserve myself in the core until I was reawakened. I turned on my two little servants and headed out Ara's house. Moby had maximized in size and was used to bring me to Altera. I went down to the place I had become Battle Seraph and strapped myself in.

_System: All feelings will be terminated, continue Yes or No._

A tear streamed down my face as I had many flashbacks of Chung and I. How he proposed, our dates, our plans for the future. A tear flowed down my cheek as I whispered his name, Chung. I hesitated to answer back to the system, but I released myself from hesitation and opened my mouth ready to say, _yes. _

A bullet shot through my pod and the system broke down. The pod door had opened as I fell out to see a white and blue figure.

"I'm sorry Eve, I was just mad, I didn't want to lose you!"

A bunch of tears rolled down my eyes as I ran up to hug him.

"You dumbass, you know you're really reckless..."

He held me and we stayed in that position for a while 'till we decided to forgive each other and go home.

* * *

**Saki- Okay everyone that went very well!**

**Chung- It's pretty short but the writing was good.**

**Eve- Thanks for doing this Saki.**

**Saki- I just followed the poll I posted up, I'm writing way to many stories. I'm going to ask my friends if they can help out with my stories, I mean we write fanfictions all the time.**

**Raven- Sure, but don't push yourself.**

**Saki- Yeah yeah yeah...**

**Rena- Saki did you take your medi- nevermind~**

**Raven- Your what Saki?**

**Saki- N-nothing~!**

**Raven- Saki, you're sick aren't you?**

**Saki- Maybe...**

**Raven- School is starting tomorrow and you're sick! And you're drinking juice! That's not healthy!**

**Saki- I've been drinking water for the last 3 weeks, and eating food with no sugar or fats at all! I need a little bit of sugar you know! *takes out machine gun* If you take my kiwi juice away I'll kill you!**

**Raven- Oh F*ck! *runs away***

**Saki* Get back here! *pulls trigger***

**Elgang- Thanks for reading! Don't forget to give us a review!**


End file.
